custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Let's Go to London, England (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go to London, England is a Custom Barney Movie released to movie theaters on May 12, 1995, and then, It was released on VHS on July 11, 1995, and re-released on DVD on July 6, 2007. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to london england to have lots of fun there. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ * * * * * * * * * *Mr. Steve the England City Bus Driver *England Marching Guards *Dancing Knights in Shining Armor *The Royal King *The Royal Queen *London England Musicians *London England Dancers Songs #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #We Are Going to London song from Madeline #Sailing to London, England to: Madeline Theme Song #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing #1, Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing #2, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing #3, A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing #4 #Welcome to London, England #The London, England UK Britsh Accents Song #London Town #High and Low song from Madeline #Big and Little #The Big Ben Song #Hickory Dickory Dock #London Bridge #Look Both Ways #The Wheels on the Bus #The Hyde Park Song #The London, England Square Song #The London, England Church Song #The London, England Theatre Song #The BBC Studios Song #UK TV Shows Medley: Rosie and Jim Theme Song, Tots TV Theme Song, and The Tweenies Theme Song #The UK VHSs Song #The UK DVDs Song #The Monty Phthon and the Holy Grail Song #The March of the London, England Guards instrumental to: Monty Phython and the Holy Grail Intro begining credits #Oh, When We March! #The Noble Duke of York #The London, England Museum Song #The Tower of London Song #Knight's Dance #Jack and Jill #Humpty Dumpty #The London, England Castles Song #The Buckingham Palace Song #Castles So High #Wave the Flags #Go Round and Round the Village #The London, England Castle Drawbridge Song #Super Mario Theme Song #The King Mario of Cramalot Song #The King Arthur Song #I'm the King #Old King Cole #If I Had One Wish #The Princess Toad Song #The Sleeping Princess #Are You Sleeping? #The Queen's Baby Sister Song #I'm the Queen #Sing Your Song #The London, England Royal Feast Song #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Corner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, and Sing a Song of Sixspence #The London, England Royal Donuts Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Pat-A-Cake #The London, England's Queen Birthday Song #Please and Thank You #I Am a Fine Musician #The Traditional London, England Parade #Just Imagine Reprise #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Room For Everyone". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Madeline in London". *The arrangements for the background music used in this movie *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" is a mix of "Songs Kids Love to Sing: Toddler Songs" album arrangement, and a Madeline arrangament. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Great Adventure", expect they were mixed with a Madeline arrangement, *When this was re-released in 2007, they used the Season 7 version of the Barney Home Video intro. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, *Before "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are going to have on a special day today. *After "Having Fun Song", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. *This is another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *After "The Noble Duke of York", the england marching guards appear on the front of the street of london. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream while running away from them. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids see the england marching guards appear on the royal street, the music from "A Day at the Beach" *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream while running away from the england marching guards, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids contiune screaming while running away from the england marching guards, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm Kyle hit), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, slown down and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are scared of Mr. Whiskers), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Shawn's 1994-1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thiking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Adam's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread off and continues running), except it was mixed with Adam's 1993 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Michael's 1995-1996 voice and the girls' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while running away from the england marching guards, *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the england marching guards, *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After "I Love You", When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *This is another time Time Lapse is used.